gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
David Karofsky
David "Dave" Karofsky ist ein ehemaliger Schüler der William McKinley High School und ein Spieler der McKinley Titans. Zusammen mit seinem Freund Azimio und anderen Jungen aus dem Football-Club terrorisiert er die Schüler mit Slushies und Mobbingattacken. Besonders Finn, Kurt und Artie sind davon betroffen. In der Folge Ungeküsst wird er mit seinen sexuellen Neigungen konfrontiert, als er Kurt in der Jungenumkleide von sich aus küsst. Er wird von Max Adler 'dargestellt Biografie David ist zur Zeit im Football Team der McKinley High. Zuvor war er auch Spieler des schulischen Hockey-Teams. Er ist besonders für seine Mobbingattacken an der Schule bekannt und legt sich auch nur mit den Schülern an, denen er sich körperlich überlegen fühlt. Der Glee Club ist für ihn lediglich uncool, genauso wie die Leute darin. Er kämpft derzeit mit seiner unterdrückten Homosexualität. Biografie 'Staffel Eins Zum ersten Mal sieht man David in der Folge Remix. Er kippt Finn einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Er macht Quinn und Finn in dieser Einstellung deutlich, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr das angesagteste Paar an der McKinley High sind, da sie im Glee-Club sind und Quinn schwanger ist. Auch Puck bekommt in dieser Folge einen Slushie von David ins Gesicht, weil er sich in der Schule mit Rachel Arm im Arm zeigt. In Wer ist im Bilde? bekritzeln Azimio und er Finns Gesicht im Umkleideraum, weil er sich für das Jahrbuchfoto des Glee-Clubs eingesetzt hat. Später macht sich David auch über die Jahrbuchseite des Glee-Clubs mit seinen Freunden lustig. In [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle!']] gehört er zu den Footballspielern die Mercedes, Kurt und Rachel Slushies ins Gesicht kippen. In [[Schlechter Ruf|'Schlechter Ruf']] macht er sich über Sue lustig, nachdem auch er ihr Video zu ''Physical'' gesehen hat. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] schikanieren er und David weiterhin den Glee Club. Sie machen sich über die Lady Gaga Kostüme der Glee Kids lustig und ziehen über Finn, in der Jungen Toilette, her als sie sehen, dass dieser sich wie einer von KISS schminkt. Als die Situation, am Ende der Folge, sich für Kurt zuspitzt, setzt sich Finn für diesen ein und auch der restliche Glee Club und so verziehen sich Azimio und David. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten denkt Rachel, dass Sunshine sehr gut singen kann und sie deshalb eine große Gefahr für alle Mitglieder ist, weil sie ihnen die Solos klauen könnte. Deshalb hat sie David und Azimio 100 Dollar bezahlt, damit diese von Sunshines Spind stehen und sie mit Slushie verängstigen, sodass sie nicht zum Vorsingen kommen kann. In Britney/Brittany 'reißen er und Azimio Finns Football Jacke in zwei Stücke, da dieser eine Folge zuvor, aus dem Team geschmissen wurde, bevor der Streit ausartet mischt sich Artie ein und Azimio und David ziehen ab, da sie keine Behinderten schlagen - dass sei gegen ihre Moral. Später scheint er von Rachels Britney Outfit angetan zu sein. In 'Duette 'kippt er, zusammen mit Azimio, Sam einen Slushie ins Gesicht und heißt ihn "Wilkommen", da dieser in der Folge dem Glee Club beitritt. In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show]] machen er und Azimio sich über Finn lustig, als dieser nur in seiner Unterwäsche, den Korridor der Schule entlang geht. thumb|left|David küsst Kurt gegen seinen Willen.In [[Ungeküsst|'Ungeküsst']] ist Kurt auf dem Weg zur Probe und wird von David gegen den Spind geschubst. Später liest sich Kurt die SMS von Blaine durch und wird dabei erneut von David gegen den Spind geschubst. Aus Wut darüber rennt er David hinterher und stellt ihn zur Rede. Beide sind so wütend aufeinander, dass sie sich gegenseitig anschreien. Als Kurt ihm klar macht, was für eine Person er wirklich ist, küsst ihn David plötzlich auf den Mund. Kurt ist geschockt und weicht zurück, als David ihn erneut küssen will. In Ersatzspieler kommt David auf Kurt zu und droht ihm damit, ihn umzubringen, wenn er irgendjemand davon erzählt, dass sich die beiden geküsst haben. thumb|Dave droht Kurt er würde ihn umbringen.In Amor muss verrückt sein bekommen Burt und Finn Tanzunterricht von Kurt. Im Vorbeigehen macht David sich über sie lustig. Kurt erzählt daraufhin, dass David ihn die letzten Wochen schikaniert habe und ihm gedrohnt habe, ihn umzubringen. Burt rennt Karofsky hinterher, stellt ihn zur Rede und macht Finn Vorwürfe, warum er sich nicht für Kurt eingesetzt hat. Im Büro von Sue versucht David alles zu dementieren, doch auch sein eigener Vater glaubt Kurt Anschuldigungen. Deshalb wird David der Schule verwiesen, weil Sue keinen solchen Terror an ihrer Schule haben will. In Neue Welten setzt sich Puck für den Glee Club ein und versucht in der Umkleidekabine des Footballteams neue Mitglieder an Land zu ziehen. Die Spieler sind alles andere als begeistert und gehen auf ihn los, einer davon ist Karofsky. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat kippt er, zusammen mit Azimio, Tina, Mercedes und Mike einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle hat das Footballteam ihr letztes Spiel vor den Meisterschaften. David und Finn geraten aneinander, nachdem Finn eine Bemerkung macht, dass David andauernd Witze über Schwule reißt, selber aber noch nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen wurde. Finn ist danach so verwirrt, dass er einen Spielzug vermasselt, was der Mannschaft einige Punkte kostet. Im Umkleideraum möchte Coach Beiste eine Erklärung hören, woraufhin einige Jungs den Glee Club schlecht machen. Finn und Puck werden wütend geraten mit den anderen aneinander, bis Beiste die Situation auflöst. David und Azimio stellen fest, dass sie Artie noch nie einen Slushie verpasst haben. Die beiden schütten daraufhin mit einigen anderen Teammitgliedern mehrere Slushies auf Artie, der sich nicht dagegen wehren kann. thumb|224px|Will lobt Karofsky, nach dem Tanz Training.Will und Coach Beiste verkünden im Proberaum, dass die Footballer an der Show in der Halbzeit teilnehmen werden, was nicht gerade für Begeisterung sorgt. Außerdem müssen die Cheerleader im Glee Club wählen – entweder Sue oder die New Directions. Um die Wahl zu erleichtern, verkündet Will, dass der Song in der Halbzeit ein Mash-Up von Michael Jacksons "Thriller" und "Heads Will Roll" von den Yeah Yeah Yeahs sein wird. Daraufhin proben alle zusammen die Choreographie in der Aula. Nach der Probe erzählt Will Karofsky, dass er einer der talentiertesten Kids sein könnte, würde er seine Energie nicht in das Fertigmachen von anderen Schülern stecken. Danach fragt David Finn, ob sie nicht eine Tanznummer zum Aufwärmen machen könnten, damit er sich bei der eigentlichen Show nicht vor der ganzen Schule blamiert. Das gesamte Footballteam performt zusammen ''She’s Not There'' von The Zombies auf der Bühne in der Aula. Dabei sind sie auch so geschminkt wie Zombies. Will ist begeistert und auch die Footballspieler haben neues Selbstbewusstsein, bis sie im Flur auf das Hockeyteam treffen. Die Hockeyspieler halten sich nun, da die Footballer auch zu Sängern wurden, für die Gewinner der William McKinley High School und verpassen daraufhin Karofsky und den anderen einen Slushie. David ist außer sich und möchte aus dem Glee Club austreten, doch Coach Beiste warnt ihm, dass er aus dem Footballteam fliegt, wenn der sein Vorhaben umsetzt. Daraufhin steigt David aus und verlässt mit den anderen Footballspielern den Raum. Später performen die Kids ihre Version von "Thriller" in der Halbzeitshow. thumb|left|220px|Bei der Halbzeit Performance.Karofsky schaut vom Spielfeldrand zu. Als er sieht, wie viel Spaß die Kids haben und wie begeistert das Publikum ist, zieht er sein Footballtrickot an und schließt sich den anderen bei der Performance an. Finn möchte David dazu bringen, sich bei Kurt zu entschuldigen, um dauerhaft im Glee Club bleiben zu können. Dieser ist davon alles andere als begeistert und erzählt Finn, dass es für ihn nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen wäre. Er ist jetzt Sieger der Footballmeisterschaften und wird das auch ohne den Glee-Club bleiben. thumb|Santana & David beim Kaffee trinkenIn Born This Way ist Santana der Meinung, dass sie Abschlussballkönigin werden sollte, um Brittany zu erobern. Dazu braucht sie jedoch einen Partner, um Stimmen zu bekommen, und stellt fest, dass Sam noch nicht genug an der Schule etabliert ist. Als sie David Karofsky sieht, bemerkt sie, dass er auf den Hintern von Sam starrt und ist sich sofort sicher, dass er schwul ist. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kurt und Blaine kommt ihr die Idee: Kurt muss an die Schule zurückkommen, um den New Directions zu helfen, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Wenn sie dies hinbekommt, sichert sie sich die meisten Stimmen für die Wahl als Abschlussballkönigin. Und ihre Geheimwaffe wird dabei David sein. Direktor Figgins steht mit Karofsky vor dem aufgebrachten Glee Club. Sie wollen sich nicht anhören, was David zu sagen hat, doch Will gibt ihm die Chance dazu. David entschuldigt sich beim Glee Club für sein Verhalten, besonders das gegenüber Kurt. Er will ein besserer Mensch werden und Santana hat ihm gezeigt, wie er das werden kann. Zuerst können die Kids nicht glauben, was sie da hören, doch Santana stellt sich auf Karofskys Seite und sie machen den Kids klar, dass sie nun zusammen sind und sich für eine sichere Schule aussprechen, indem sie die "Bully Whips" gegründet haben und jede Form von Mobbing verhindern wollen. Zusätzlich möchte sich David bei Kurt persönlich entschuldigen und dafür sorgen, dass er zum Glee Club zurückkehrt, damit dieser bei den Nationals gewinnen kann. Kurz darauf sitzen Kurt, Burt, David, Karofskys Vater Paul und Will in Direktor Figgins' Büro, damit sich David bei Kurt entschuldigt. Burt ist wütend über die ganze Situation und will David nicht glauben. Paul will Burt davon überzeugen, dass sein Sohn sich verändert hat und erinnert ihn daran, dass auch sie in ihrer Jugend Fehler gemacht haben und das man seinem Sohn die gleiche Chance geben, sollte sich zu ändern, doch Burt will das Ganze weiterhin nicht glauben. Daraufhin bittet Kurt alle darum, mit David alleine sprechen zu dürfen. Er will die Wahrheit erfahren, die David ihm auch sagt. Kurt ist nicht begeistert darüber, was Santana sich überlegt hat, doch er will an die McKinley High School zurück, stellt jedoch die Bedingung, dass er und David zusammen einen gemeinsamen Club an der McKinley High School starten (Parents and Friends of lesbians and gays). Kurt ist der Meinung, dass David sich noch nicht outen muss, aber das ihm zumindest die Augen geöffnet werden müssen. thumb|left|David entschuldigt sich bei Kurt.In Prom Queen wird Kurt von David in seinem "Bully Whips" Outfit zum Unterricht gebracht. Kurt sieht es nicht mehr als notwendig, vor den anderen Schülern beschützt zu werden, weil er der Meinung ist, dass sie ihn nicht mehr schikanieren, weil sie ihn akzeptiert haben. David ist da anderer Meinung und als Kurt ihm sagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr hassen kann, weil er seinen Schmerz sieht, bricht David in Tränen aus und entschuldigt sich erneut bei Kurt für alles. Später verkündet Direktor Figgins die Königin und den König des Abschlussballs. Als David zum Abschlussballkönig gewählt wird, jubeln alle Schülern. Dann wird jedoch Kurt zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt. Kurt rennt weinend aus dem Raum und erst durch Blaine findet er den Mut wieder zurückzukommen. Er nimmt die Krone lächeln an und geht mit David zu Tanzfläche. Kurt ist der Meinung, dass es der richtige Moment für Karofsky wäre nun allen Schülern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch David ist noch nicht bereit und sagt ihm das er es noch nicht kann und verlässt die Tanzfläche. 'Staffel Drei ' Es heißt das er zurück kommen wird aber es ist jedoch noch unklar in welcher Episode. Dennoch gibt es Gerüchte das er in der Episode "The First Time" zurückkehren wird. 'Trivia' *Er hat Kurt gegen seinen Willen in der Jungenumkleide geküsst. *Er löst seine Probleme meist mit Gewalt. *Er hat Spaß am Performen, schämt sich jedoch es zuzugeben. *Er ist ein verschlossener Homosexueller/Bisexueller. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder